Oh Albus!
by Mathra
Summary: Remus und Sirius beobachten etwas, das eigentlich nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt war, und zumindest Sirius trägt ein schwerwiegendes Trauma davon. Slash, RemusSirius, Complete


Autor: Mathra

Titel: Oh Albus!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling

Oh Albus

„Oh Albus!", kicherte Professor McGonagall und warf Dumbledore einen hingebungsvollen Blick zu.

Neben ihm erstarrte Sirius zu Eis. Remus selbst konnte nur mühsam ein hysterischen Lachen unterdrücken. Vergessen war jeder Gedanke an die Küche und ihre Annehmlichkeiten. Verzweifelt stopfte er sich seine Faust in den Mund um nicht laut los zu prusten.

„Doch nicht hier, wo uns jeder sehen kann…", hörte er Professor McGonagall sagen.

Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf Sirius der immer noch versteinert dastand und aussah, als ob ihm gleich die Augen aus den Augenhöhlen springen wollten. So eng wie möglich pressten sie sich zusammen gegen die kalte Steinmauer. Remus betete verzweifelt, dass der Tarnumhang nicht verrutschte war und die beiden sie bemerken würden.

Professor Dumbledore flüsterte etwas in Professor McGonagalls Ohr, woraufhin sie tiefrot anlief und die beiden endlich um die Ecke des Ganges verschwanden, bis ihre Schritte in der Ferne verklangen.

Remus zerrte den Tarnumhang hinunter, riss sich die Hand aus dem Mund und prustete los. Aus den Augenwinkel sah er, dass Sirius den Mund auf und zu klappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenem. Das gab ihm den Rest und er ließ sich lachend und nach Luft schnappend auf den Boden fallen.

Nach einer Weile kniete sich Sirius mit dem Rücken zur Wand neben ihn und drückte sich die Handflächen vor die Augen.

„Ich bin blind, Moony!", sagte er mit tonloser Stimme. „Nie zuvor habe ich etwas derart _Abstoßendes_ gesehen. Ade, du schnödes Sonnenlicht, nie wieder wird mir dein Anblick vergönnt sein!"

Remus rappelte sich langsam hoch in eine sitzende Position, während er sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte.

„Wie kann ich Professor McGonagall je wieder in die Augen blicken?", fuhr Sirius fort. „Ich bin gezeichnet! Gezeichnet fürs Leben! Wie soll ich jemals eigene Kinder zeugen, wenn ich jedes Mal dieses…" Sirius zuckte zusammen. „…dieses Bild vor Augen habe?"

„Keine Bange, dass wird sich geben.", sagte Remus. „Die beiden sind eben auch nur Menschen, und Menschen haben _Bedürfnisse_…"

„Argh! Sprich nicht weiter!…", rief Sirius.

„Bedürfnisse!", flötete Remus. „Sehnsüchte und Verlangen…"

Sirius presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren. „Ich werde taub! Taub und blind! Remus Lupin, du hast mein Leben zerstört!"

Remus schnaubte amüsiert und versuchte Sirius Arme wegzuziehen. „Oh Aaaalbuuus!", seufzte er theatralisch. „Lass uns heißen wilden Sex haben! Ja, genau hier in der großen Halle, vor aller Augen!"

„Ahhh…"

„Nimm mich, Albus, hier und auf der Stelle!"

„Nein, hör auf! Ich ertrage es nicht mehr!"

Zufrieden mit seinem Ergebnis ließ Remus von ihm ab und griff nach dem Tarnumhang.

„Komm schon, die anderen warten auf uns und wir waren noch nicht einmal in der Küche." Er stand auf. „Wenigstens haben wir eine super Entschuldigung, warum wir so lange gebraucht haben."

* * *

Sie saßen in Verwandlung und sollten eigentlich die vor ihnen liegenden Tassen in ein Gemüse ihrer Wahl verzaubern. Während Peter und Remus sich an ihrem Tisch wirklich Mühe gaben und auch James Tasse am Tisch nebenan mittlerweile ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem großen Kohlkopf annahm, stellte Remus mit einem kurzen Blick auf Sirius fest, dass dieser immer noch still dasaß und mit großen Augen Professor McGonagall anstarrte. 

Er stupste James an und deutete auf Sirius. James zog die Schultern hoch und wedelte dann mit seiner Hand vor Sirius Gesicht herum.

Sofort sprang Sirius Blick zu James und er fragte ziemlich unwirsch: „Was?"

„Was ist los mit dir?", hörte Remus James flüsternd frangen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken. „Hast du wieder höchst _erotische_ Gedanken?"

„Halt die Klappe!", zischte Sirius dem glucksenden James zu.

„Aber was hast du denn? Ist dir nicht gut? Vielleicht solltest du McGonagall fragen, ob sie mit dir an einen ungestörteren Ort geht…"

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Black!", rief Professor McGonagall plötzlich. „Gibt es irgendein Problem?"

„Nein, kein Probleme hier, Professor.", antwortete James, während Remus sah wie Sirius ihrem forschendem Blick auswich und konzentriert auf seine Tasse starrte.

Am Ende der Stunde gingen sie gemeinsam hinaus und hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Nachdem Peter zehn Minuten gebettelt hatte, erbarmte sich James eine Runde Zaubererschach mit ihm zu spielen, so dass Remus sich mit seinem Buch in einen Sessel am Fenster verzog. Allerdings kam er nicht zum Lesen, denn ein ziemlich missgelaunter Sirius lief vor ihm auf und ab, setzte sich auf den Sessel neben ihn, blickte ihn böse an und seufzte laut. Nach dem dritten pathetischen Seufzer platzte ihm der Kragen.

„Was?", fragte er Sirius und ließ entnervt sein Buch sinken.

„Wie, was?", gab er zurück.

„Hör auf hier hin und her zu tigern, sag was du willst oder lass mich in Ruhe."

Sirius setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf und kreuzte die Arme.

Als Remus allerdings wieder sein Buch aufnahm um weiter zu lesen, sagte er schnell: „Meinst du, ich kann jemals wieder jemanden küssen, ohne an _den Vorfall_ zu denken?"

Remus zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch, doch als er erkannte, dass Sirius es durchaus ernst meinte, legte er das Buch zur Seite und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich meine, was, wenn ich nie wieder eine normale Beziehung haben kann? Was, wenn ich jemanden küssen will, aber es nicht kann, weil vor meinem geistigen Auge Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall wild rumknutschen?"

„Also wirklich Sirius, nun stell dich doch nicht so an…"

„Du hast leicht reden.", unterbrach ihn Sirius barsch. „Professor McGonagall ist die einzige Respektsperson, vor der ich wirklich, nun ja, _Respekt_ hatte." Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Das kannst du nicht verstehen. Es ist so, als wenn du deine Eltern dabei überrascht hättest, wie sie, tja, _es_, getan hätten!"

Remus keuchte auf. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen plötzlich Bilder, die…Nein, schnell dachte er an Matsch, Snape, und den Riesenkraken im See. Okay.

„Meine Eltern hatten niemals…"

Nun sah Sirius ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und Remus schluckte.

„Merlin, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, was du durchmachst.", sagte er schließlich.

* * *

„Ich bin verloren!", rief Sirius als er in den Schlafsaal hineinstürmte und sich auf sein Bett warf. James, Remus und Peter, die gerade dabei waren Peters Restbestände vom letzten Hogsmeadebesuch zu vertilgen. 

Sirius vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen.

„Sirius, komm da raus, bevor du dich selbst erstickst.", sagte James und griff nach einem Schokofrosch.

„Nein, das Jenseits ist der einzige Platz, an dem ich meinen Frieden wiederfinden kann."

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Peter ahnungslos und blickte von Sirius zu James.

Remus zuckte zusammen. Er hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, was vorgefallen war, denn vor ziemlich genau einer Stunde war Sirius losgezogen mit der festen Absicht, sich das erstbeste Mädchen, dass ihm über den Weg lief (und das in einem legalen Alter war), zu schnappen und abzuknutschen, um sich zu _kurieren_, wie er es nannte.

„Was los ist?", murmelte Sirius in sein Kissen. „Ich werde als Eunuch sterben, das ist los!" Er richtete sich auf und sah sie an. „Da war sie also: hübsch, blond, blauäugig… egal, halt irgendein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, sie sitzt in der Bücherei, ich setzte mich gegenüber, ich schalte meinen unwiderstehlichen…" James schnaubte laut, doch Sirius fuhr unbeirrt fort. „…unwiderstehlichen Charme ein, sie lächelt mich an, ich nehme ihre Hand, wir verziehen uns in eine stille Ecke, sie schließt die Augen, ich komme immer näher und näher, und auf einmal ist da diese Stimme in meinem Kopf: Oh Aaalbuuus!"

Peter fing an hemmungslos zu kichern und auch Remus musste sich mit aller Kraft dazu zwingen nicht mit einzufallen. James Mundwinkel zuckten nur verdächtig, aber er hörte weiter aufmerksam zu.

„Ich reiße also panisch die Augen auf und blicke mich hektisch um, doch niemand ist da. Also konzentriere ich mich wieder voll und ganz auf die Aufgabe, die vor mir liegt. Ich bin schon ganz knapp davor, da habe ich auf einmal dieses Bild von Dumbledore in mir, der an McGonagalls Ohrläppchen knabbert, und da war dann alles vorbei! Ich hab noch fieberhaft irgendwas von plötzlicher Übelkeit gemurmelt und hab mich so schnell es ging aus dem Staub gemacht. Sie war nicht gerade entzückt, dass kann ich euch sagen."

Der mit einem Schluckauf kämpfende Peter kringelte sich vor Lachen. Sirius sah ihn böse an, als aber auch James nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und Remus jeden Widerstand aufgab, fing auch er an zu lachen, bis der ganze Schlafsaal von ihrem Glucksen, Kichern und Gelächter erfüllt war.

„Also ergib dich in dein Schicksal!", keuchte Peter.

„Du kannst ja immer noch Snape küssen.", prustete James. „Wenn der Schock dich nicht umbringt, bist du wahrscheinlich für immer geheilt!"

* * *

Remus träumte von großen pinken Kaninchen, und sie wollten ihn fressen, doch er kam nicht von der Stelle und als er an sich hinunter sah, erkannte er, dass er ein großer grüner Kohlkopf war. 

Von daher war er nicht besonders verärgert, als er plötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Er rieb sich die Augen und horchte auf das, was ihn wohl geweckt hatte. Er brauchte nicht lange, da hörte er die leise Stimme hinter seinem Vorhang.

„Remus?", flüsterte Sirius kaum hörbar.

Remus zog seinen Vorhang ein kleines Stück zurück und deutete auf sein Bett. Sirius ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und kletterte neben ihn aufs Bett.

„Hey.", sagte er.

„Hey.", sagte Remus. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts."

„Was machst du denn hier, wenn _nichts_ ist?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

Remus stupste ihn an. „Na komm, sag schon."

„Es ist nur…", er druckste herum. „Was, wenn ich wirklich nie wieder…"

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn und das weißt du auch.", Remus versuchte zuversichtlich zu klingen.

Sirius sah ihn an wie ein kleiner Hund und zitterte kaum merklich. Als Remus merkte, dass das nicht genügen würde, um Sirius zu beruhigen, sagte er: „Los, du frierst dir sonst noch was ab, das du später noch brauchst." Er hob die Decke hoch und rutschte ganz an die Bettkante um für Sirius Platz zu machen.

Etwas zögerlich rutschte Sirius neben ihn und blickte nach oben an die Zimmerdecke. Nachdem Remus gemerkt hatte, dass Sirius wohl nichts mehr sagen würde, überlegte er zwanghaft nach einer Antwort, die ihn beruhigen würde. Aber nichts fiel ihm ein. Stattdessen hob er langsam seine Hand und streichelte vorsichtig Sirius Haar, so wie seine Mutter es immer getan hatte, als er nach seinen ersten Verwandlungen morgens voller Schmerzen aufgewacht war.

Sirius wurde ganz still und verhielt sich merkwürdig ruhig. Remus wollte aufhören und zog seine Hand zurück, doch Sirius griff nach ihr und hielt sie fest. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Remus schaute schnell wieder weg, denn etwas in Sirius Augen schien lebendig geworden zu sein. Sie beobachteten ihn, und da er nicht wusste, wo er hinschauen sollte, sah er ihn wieder an. Sirius Griff um seine Hand verstärkte sich. Seine andere Hand legte sich an Remus Gesicht und er fuhr mit seinem Daumen über Remus Unterlippe. Remus schloss die Augen.

Plötzlich verschwand die Hand von seinem Gesicht und auch der Griff um seine Hand lockerte sich. Remus öffnete seine Augen, doch im selben Moment, bevor er sie richtig geöffnet hatte, streifte etwas seine Wange und er spürte Sirius Atem an seinem Mund. Vorsichtig und sachte berührte Sirius Mund den seinen. Wie ein kurzes Flackern war er sofort wieder verschwunden. Aus Angst er würde nicht wieder kommen hielt er ganz still und wagte es nicht einmal die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

Auf ein Mal kam ihm ein Gedanke und er riss doch noch die Augen auf. Sirius hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, die Augen geschlossen und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er sich gerade wieder hinunterbeugen wollte.

„Es funktioniert wieder!", stieß Remus atemlos hervor.

Sirius setzte sich ruckartig auf und starrte ihn sprachlos an.

„Du hast mich geküsst! Also funktioniert es wieder!"

Sirius sagte immer noch kein Wort. Dann grinste er ihn an. „Remus Lupin, du bist die unromantischste Person, die ich kenne!" Worauf er sich erneut hinunter beugte und ihn küsste. Und küsste und küsste.

* * *

Zwei Jahre später war ihre erste gemeinsame Wohnung bezogen und Remus und Sirius lagen zusammen in ihrem neuen Bett, das sie gerade höchst feierlich eingeweiht hatten, als Sirius sich zu Remus umdrehte, ihn küsste und die Augen schloss bereit zum Schlafen. 

Remus lächelte still vor sich hin, und da kam ihm eine ausgezeichnete Idee.

„Oh Aaalbuuus!", stöhnte er herzergreifend.

Mit einem Schlag öffneten sich Sirius Augen, er sprang aus dem Bett und stieß einen äußerst unmännlichen Schrei aus.

„Wofür war das denn?", fragte er, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass wir niemals Kinder haben werden und ihnen dieses Trauma für immer erspart bleibt."

„Merlin sei Dank!"

„Oh Siiiriuuus! Nimm mich, hier und sofort!"

Ein wölfisches Grinsen legte sich auf Sirius Gesicht. „Schon wieder?"

Review: Good? Bad? Swiss?


End file.
